The Red Dawn Complication
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Every day we go about our everyday lives, completely unaware of the forces that threaten our freedom. And when a unexpected foreign enemy attempts to invade the American and beyond our quirky group of scientists and their girlfriends must toughen up, stand up for America and fight back against these foreign bullies like real life heroes. Rated T for character deaths. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Bang Theory: The Red Dawn Complication**

**Chapter 1**

It was yet another day. Sheldon worked away at solving the world's mysteries at his computer as Leonard prepared for a date with Penny, wearing a nice suit with his hair combed.

"Ok, I'm going out for my date with Penny." Leonard told him. "How do I look?"

Sheldon turned to Leonard and quickly scanned him. "Exactly as you do every day. Except with combed hair and a suit," he replied.

Leonard's face fell at this, typical Sheldon. "Thanks, your opinion means so much…" he said sarcastically.

"It's what I'm here for." Sheldon shrugged, not being able to pick up on the sarcasm at all.

"Well, goodbye." Leonard said as he began to leave.

"Wait." Sheldon said, making Leonard stop and turn to him. "Before you go for little night of romantic nonsense it is only fair that I grant a nice warning first."

"Warning about _what?"_ Leonard asked, impatiently, clearly not in the mood for whatever Sheldon had to say.

"About North Korea of course." Sheldon replied, quickly.

"North Korea?" Leonard echoed, confused.

"Yes. Look what it says here." Sheldon told him, gesturing to his computer screen, Leonard walked over and check it out.

"October 8: North Korea prepared its army and warned the United States of a 'horrible disaster'." Leonard read. "Come on Sheldon, they're just trying to scare us. North Korea isn't going to go to war with the United States."

"Really?" Sheldon inquired in disbelief. "Because the history between the United States and North Korea says otherwise."

"Look I know tensions between the U.S and North Korea have been high but North Korea would have to be _crazy_ to go to war with us. " Leonard stated.

"Don't forget Leonard, North Korea _hates_ the United States of America, so much so that I am willing to be my Hulk Hands signed by Stan Lee that they would destroy _everything_ even _themselves _to kill _everyone_ in America." Sheldon told him. "To do so would mean going to _war_ with us or dropping a nuclear bomb on us, thus killing everyone and everything on the planet."

"Could _anyone_… even _North Korea_ be _that_ deranged?" Leonard questioned.

"Oh Leonard… you would quite amazed the monsters this world can create…" Sheldon said a bit somberly and smugly. "Look at Adolf Hitler."

"With that compression it's no wonder they hate us…" Leonard muttered as he began to make his way to the door again. "Well, see you later."

"Or _will_ I…?" Sheldon asked strangely. Leonard rolled his eyes at this and proceeds out the door, closing it on his way out. As soon as he was gone Sheldon began to type something up on his computer.

"Sheldon's Log, Day 0 of the upcoming war between the United States of America and North Korea," he started. "Unlike my colleagues I have reason to believe that our beloved country is on the precipice of disaster, or… in Leonard term's; something really _bad_ is going to happen between America and Korea."

Outside, Leonard was just knocking on his girlfriend Penny's door, she immediately opened and showed off her beautiful pink dress.

"Hey!" Penny said, smiling.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Leonard asked, warmly.

Penny nodded. "Sure am!"

"Ok, let's go." Leonard said, smiling also as they begin to walking down the three flights of stairs.

"So anything new happen?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, nothing major." Leonard shrugged. "Just Sheldon being crazy again, so… the usual."

"Oh, what's he obsessing over _this_ time?" she asked.

"He thinking North Korea is going to 'invade' or something." Leonard told her, he still didn't sound like he believed it.

"It's funny I've kind of been hearing a lot of that lately." Penny admitted. "You don't think it's actually gonna happen do you?"

"Of course not. Besides, nothing ever happens around here anyway." Leonard promised.

Penny gave him a bit of a flat look. "You know you're talking about _us_ right?"

It only took Leonard a few seconds to realize just how stupid his sentence really was, given their groups' history, but then they reached the bottom of the steps. "Yeah, your right, sorry… but I'm still sure North Korea won't invade. In fact I promise it."

"Hey, did know the last person who made a promise to me ended up getting hit by a bus?" Penny inquired, which seemed to spook Leonard a bit. "But he lived! Sort of…"

Once Penny stepped out through the front door, Leonard gulped a bit before following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Outside, Leonard was just knocking on his girlfriend Penny's door, she immediately opened and showed off her beautiful pink dress.

"Hey!" Penny said, smiling.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Leonard asked, warmly.

Penny nodded. "Sure am!"

"Ok, let's go." Leonard said, smiling also as they begin to walking down the three flights of stairs.

"So anything new happen?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, nothing major." Leonard shrugged. "Just Sheldon being crazy again, so… the usual."

"Oh, what's he obsessing over _this_ time?" she asked.

"He thinking North Korea is going to 'invade' or something." Leonard told her, he still didn't sound like he believed it.

"It's funny I've kind of been hearing a lot of that lately." Penny admitted. "You don't think it's actually gonna happen do you?"

"Of course not. Besides, nothing ever happens around here anyway." Leonard promised.

Penny gave him a bit of a flat look. "You know you're talking about _us_ right?"

It only took Leonard a few seconds to realize just how stupid his sentence really was, given their groups' history, but then they reached the bottom of the steps. "Yeah, your right, sorry… but I'm still sure North Korea won't invade. In fact I promise it."

"Hey, did know the last person who made a promise to me ended up getting hit by a bus?" Penny inquired, which seemed to spook Leonard a bit. "But he lived! Sort of…"

Once Penny stepped out through the front door, Leonard gulped a bit before following her.

Later, Penny and Leonard were both driving down the street of Pasadena to the location of their date. As they were driving, both of them looked calm until Leonard noticed an odd expression on Penny's face.

"What's wrong? You ok?" he asked.

Penny snapped out her trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just that…" she began.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know I just feel kind of… restless for some reason." Penny replied.

"Restless?" Leonard echoed.

"Yeah and look around." Penny told him, gesturing to the empty streets in front of them and behind them. "It's like a ghost town out here."

"It is strange… usually I have some jerk honking at me from behind by now." Leonard remarked, bitterly remembering the memory.

"What do you think is going on?" Penny wondered.

"I don't know…" Leonard admitted, getting a bit uneasy himself, although he managed to shrug it off. "But I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, your right." Penny agreed. "They're just… all getting coffee… at the same time… yeah."

"Yeah…" Leonard echoed, trying to convince himself of the same thing, before he spots their destination. "Ooh, there's the restaurant, we're here!"

Leonard soon parked nearby the restaurant so that they could walk the rest of the short distance away. As they were walking they saw a familiar face wandering around with a paranoid look on his face; it was Stuart, the owner of the Comic Book store.

"Hey, it's Stuart…" Leonard realized. "Hey, Stuart!"

Stuart turned around and seemed to be relieved that it was Leonard and Penny.

"Oh, it's you guys," he said. "Glad to see you both… together… at night… on a date?"

"Yeah…" Penny nodded slowly.

"Figured…" Stuart bemoaned, a little bit sad.

"So anyways… what's going on? Where is everybody?" Leonard asked, gesturing to the seemingly empty city.

"Huh? Oh, that. Yeah, I guess they were all a little bit spooked by the email everyone got today." Stuart stated.

"Email?" Leonard echoed, confused.

"What email?" Penny added, even more confused.

"You didn't get it?" Stuart questioned, surprised. "Everyone in the city did."

"Really? _Everyone!?"_ Leonard exclaimed, a bit shocked.

Stuart nodded. "Yeah, everyone," he said, before pausing. "Ok… is there an echo here cause…"

"Ok, ok, hold on let me check my email." Leonard said as he took out his phone and began typing till he arrived at his email. "Ah, here it is…"

"What does it say?" Penny asked.

"It says… 'Beware the Red Dawn'." Leonard read.

"Red Dawn? What the hell does _that_ mean?" Penny wondered.

"I don't know…" Leonard shrugged.

"Well whatever it is, none of us are taking any chances…" Stuart stated. "We're all staying locked in our homes, thank you very much. And uh… you guys should probably hide too…I'm only out here to make sure everyone else stays _indoors_. Finally my favorite place to be is a haven…"

"Come on Stuart, your sounding like Sheldon." Leonard told him. "This is probably just a prank!"

"Well prank are not I'm staying at home… as always…" Stuart stated, a bit pitifully. "It may be small and pathetic but at least I'm safe there!"

"Well… ok then… have fun hiding at home!" Penny told him.

"Thank you." Stuart nodded, blushing as he passed by Penny.

"Can you believe this? People can so paranoid!" Leonard remarked, as he and Penny continued to make their way to their restaurant."

"I know and over an _email_!" Penny agreed. "Almost as ridiculous as my cousin thinking he won the lottery but only got one number! Strangely after he put it down someone else found it, took it and won ten grand… and now my cousin lays sitting in a cuckoo bin chattering about winning the lottery to this day…"

Leonard looked at her strangely. "Ok… I am _really_ looking forward to meeting your family," he remarked, slowly.

"Likewise." Penny countered.

"My Mom?" Leonard guessed.

"Uh-huh." Penny nodded in confirmation.

Leonard paused for a quick second. "Yeah, touché…"

They eventually reach the restaurant and step inside and surprisingly, just like the streets the entire place was practically deserted. Save for a few people, the waiters, waitresses and the owner at the counter.

"Oh wow…" Penny remarked.

"I'll say…" Leonard agreed.

"God, look at this place; it's like a _ghost town_ minus the ghosts!" Penny proclaimed.

"You know if you actually _believe_ in that stuff." Leonard shrugged, being a scientist he didn't believe in the supernatural like Penny does.

"Hey! I _do_!" Penny stated, giving him a dirty look that easily intimidated him.

"Uh… never mind." Leonard said quickly. Both he and Leonard walked up to the cashier who was busy reading a book.

"Um, excuse me, table for two please?" Leonard spoke up.

"Go right ahead," he said, gesturing to all the open tables. "There's plenty to choose from, as you can plainly see…

"Ok…" Penny said slowly. "I guess we'll take… that one…"

Penny points to one near the window. "If that's ok…"

The man nods and gets back to reading his book, bewildered Leonard and Penny walk over to the table by the window.

"Wow… this email really has people spooked." Penny remarked.

"Well there are some cases where a rumor can seem to real people buy it immediately." Leonard stated.

"You think this is real?" Penny asked.

"Not sure… it looks a _little_ real but I'll send it to Howard and see if he can make heads or tails out of it." Leonard said as he began typing something up on his phone. "Maybe he can even find out who the hell sent it."

"He can do that?" Penny inquired.

"How do you think he found the guy who hacked Sheldon's World of Warcraft account?" Leonard pointed out, amused.

"Oh you mean the guy I kicked in the nuts?" Penny questioned, vaguely remembering the moment.

Leonard points at her and smiles. "That's the one."

"So what do you think Howard and Bernadette are doing right now?" Penny wondered.

"Eh, I'm sure it nothing." Leonard shrugged, not knowing that it was indeed something.


End file.
